The Restless Flame
by AmberSweetOnline
Summary: Things aren't going Roy's way, but someone's about to change his bad luck. Royai, alittle fluffy, and some jealousy thrown in.


Colonel Roy Mustang was annoyed. His day was not off to a good start. He woke up to a chewed up newspaper on his doorstep, the hot water in his shower lasted all of three seconds, he stubbed his little toe, spilled his coffee on his shirt and no others were out of the wash. He was also running more than an hour late and the worst of it was that it was raining. Everybody knew Roy Mustang hated the rain. He muttered as he ran to his car and fumbled to put the key in the ignition. It didn't start.

"DAMMIT!" He cursed and tried it again. It failed. He got out and looked up at the sky, rain pouring heavily on his face. He held out his arms. "Really!" He yelled at no one. Roy let his arms fall and walked into the house soaked. "I feel like a fucking wet dog." He laughed out loud at his own joke and reached for the phone.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye tapped her foot and looked at the clock again as she went over a statistics report at her desk. She heard the muffled snickers of Breda and Havoc.

"I bet he has the hangover from hell. Hawkeye's looks as if she'll murder him." Havoc whispered as he lit another cigarette. Breda covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter.

"No, I'll bet he was going to get drunk but took home a hot little number and he's too _tired_ to come in." Breda said tired in quotations and laid his money on the table. Riza huffed. _He probably was with a little tramp, I'd bet with Breda. _She smirked when she realized she was feeling a little jealous. Fuery feebly interrupted.

"Guys, he rarely comes in late without calling, what if something happened?" He voiced worriedly. A knot formed in Riza's stomach. She reached for the phone, but it rang when she touched it.

"Hawkeye." She voiced sternly. On the other end Roy sensed the worry laced within Hawkeye's voice.

"Hey, it's me I need someone to come get me." Roy said flatly through clenched teeth.

"Yes sir. I'll send Havoc." Hawkeye announced loudly so Havoc would get off his ass. Roy noticed her demeanor was changed to annoyance immediately. This aggravated Roy.

"Thanks." He said barely before he hung up. Roy paced in his living room. _So she's only concerned until she hears from me, did she want something bad to happen to me? _Roy thought as his annoyance got more severe as thought about it. He smirked. _She will probably give me the silent treatment, she knows how much it upsets me. _He sat on the couch and sighed. He looked at his boots, his toe still hurt. As time ticked Roy got up and wrapped a towel around his neck hoping to dry off a little before getting into Havoc's car. He heard the car, before it even reached his street, the brakes screeched when you barely touched them. Roy had told Havoc to get them checked, but Havoc insisted they were perfect. Roy walked onto his sidewalk, it was barely drizzling now. The car parked in front of him, he shut his eyes to the ear piercing screech and got in. Havoc took the cigarette out of his mouth, Roy held up his hand. "Don't ask." Havoc laughed and replaced the cigarette.

"Wasn't gunna." They drove to central in silence.

Havoc kept sneaking glances at the Colonel. He wasn't looking to good. His hair was just wild, he didn't bother with his military coat, a white button up was by itself and not all the way buttoned up. Roy looked at him and shot him daggers as if daring him to say something about his appearance. They pulled into the central parking lot, any way but discreetly.

"Damn Havoc, get those brakes fixed." Roy said before jumping out and rushing up the stairs. He pushed through the halls, ignoring the whispers. Slamming open the door, he strode to his desk in silence, forcing himself not to look at Hawkeye. Roy got right to his paper work. Everybody stared in disbelief, Roy could feel everyone's eyes on him. "What the hell are you all staring at?" Mustang yelled as he stood up. Everyone mumbled a nothing as Roy started to walk out the door.

"Sir?" He stopped at Riza's voice.

"What!" Roy said more harshly then he meant to. He saw hurt flash through her eyes for an instant. _Strike one. _He thought as guilt stabbed him. She sat and didn't look at him.

"Nevermind." She said softly as she continued sifting through paperwork. Roy sighed and slammed the door. Hawkeye shot Havoc a glance. He held up his hands in surrender.

"He didn't tell me anything." His face shifted from humor to worry. "I did notice though th…"

Edward ran into the office with Alphonse in tow.

"Where's the Colonel?" He asked looking directly at Hawkeye. She stood up and began towards the door.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper." She said without any emotion. She let the door shut a little harder than necessary. Ed's mood dropped. He looked at Havoc and the others. they all shrugged and mumbled nothings. He sighed and sat to wait for the Colonel.

Roy splashed warm water onto his face. He figured he should apologize to Riza. He dried his hands and walked out of the bathroom running into Hawkeye. She was about say sorry when she noticed it was him.

"Oh sir, it's you." Her voice dripping with polite sarcasm. She shifted to go around him.

"Riza, I jus…" He began, but Hawkeye held up her hand to stop him.

"It's alright." Roy's shoulders relaxed but then she went on. " I shouldn't of tried to ask if you were okay. It's none of my business why your late. I apologize." She said professionally. _Strike two. _Roy reached out to her hand but she was already walking away. _Your such an ass, Roy. _He told himself and walked back to his office. He opened the door and saw Full Metal in his chair. The look on Mustang's face made Edward jump out of his seat.

"Now is not the time Full metal." He pleaded. Edward noticed the far away look in Roy's eyes.

"What bus ran over you this morning…._twice_?" Ed asked arrogantly. Roy smirked.

"A big one. What excuse do you have? Gravity still not being kind?" Mustang asked like he was talking to a four year old. Edward clenched his fist and closed his eyes and smiled evilly.

"Why is the lieutenant pissed off? I assume it's at you, what did you do this time?" That hit home with him, Ed could tell. The Colonel breathed and smiled.

"I assume you still haven't confessed your love to your mechanic, right? What's that pretty girl's name again…Winry?" Roy laughed as he sat in his chair and put his feet on his desk knowing he won this battle of their ongoing war. Edward was turning bright red.

"Whatever. I'll just come back when your not being an ass." Ed got up and stalked out of the room. Roy smiled.

"I guess he's never coming back then." He laughed and got back to his paperwork. Riza returned to her desk and started to stamp letters a little more forceful than necessary like she was angry with them. Roy sighed, he knew the anger was toward him. She stopped to take off her military coat and draped in onto the back of her chair. Then she took her hair down and sat the clip on her desk. Another stab of guilt ripped through him, she only did that when she had a bad headache. _Strike three. Now I'm affecting her health. Great, Roy. There's just no winning today is there.? _He thought as his looked at the ceiling. He let his head roll to the side to look at Riza again. Her golden hair around her face, and those breathtaking eyes. _God, she is beautiful. _He thought as a little spark lit inside him. It was that flame again. The only one he couldn't control. The one that held all the repressed feelings for Riza, he had felt it a million times since they had met. Havoc brought him back to reality when he yelled.

"Lunchtime!" Roy laughed and got up and adjusted his buttons on his shirt. He looked up to see his Lieutenant waiting on him.

"Riza, I'm really.." She cut him off again.

"Lunch sir?" She asked. Roy smirked.

"Only if I can pay." He knew she would refuse but decided to ask anyways. She looked at the ground for a moment then looked up and smiled. The flame ignited with the sight of her rare beautiful smile.

"Alright, but only because it will make you stop feeling so bad about your awful behavior." She joked and winked. Roy stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

"You planned this all along didn't you? He asked her honestly. She kept walking indicating, she wasn't about to let him in her secrets. She turned. Roy felt his whole day brighten and he noticed there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The flame in his heart was never going to go away, and he knew that, but staring after her he felt the wall of the military holding him back from telling her how beautiful she looked, or taking her hand as they walked to lunch. He shook his head at all the things he was having to give up, but by telling her how he truly felt, the risk of losing her altogether was almost to much to bare. He vowed he would silently love her until the flame was too strong to hide, which he knew would be someday too soon.

"You coming?" She stared at him from a little ways down the hall. He smiled.

"Always."


End file.
